Selfish
by Lone Grl 4evr
Summary: A Takato or Yakeru fic TakeruYamato fic. Yamato's POV.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon never have... I don't own none of the two oh so cute blonde haired brothers.

But I do own this Yamato and Takeru story... It's on Yamato's POV...

On with the Fic...

**Selfish...**

Why did I have to be so hard on that kid? I can't just get the picture out of my head that he's gone!

"Hey Yamato!" I looked up to see who it was, even though I knew on the voice.

"Hey Takeru!" His eyes seemed real hurt when I looked into them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Should've known that my brother, would know something was wrong.

"You miss them don't you?" He asked me.

"Yes!"

"I just can't believe she would leave like that!" he said in frustration.

Suddenly his voice started to crack, tears came tumbling down his cheeks.

"Calm down, Takeru!" He jumped over up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"How can I? I loved her but she disappeared, leaving me all alone!"

"I know how you feel!" I told my blonde haired brother.

"She broke her promise." He let me go, took one last look at me then walked towards the funeral.

I sighed then walked in, following my brother.

/I/N/S/I/D/E/

"Yama, have a seat with me!" Mimi told me just as she saw me.

"It's okay, I'll sit by my family!"

"Okay!"

The whole gang was here, well all but my best friend and his family.

/A/W/H/I/L/E/L/A/T/E/R/

How could I have been so selfish? I killed my brother's girlfriend and because of that her whole family, seriously _whole family _died along with her. Should've known it was all a lie, that she was home _alone_.

I tell the guys, no I can't take that risk. Sorry Takeru but I had to do it. That's the only way I can have you for myself, not to some _un_selfish girl.

Takeru walked up to the small stage, seeing him being so caring makes me love him even more.

"The Yagami Family, was the best ones. They cared, helped us when we needed. Hikari, she was the sweetest light hearted person I have ever met..."

All my selfishness broke my brothers heart... my one love.

/A/F/T/E/R/T/H/E/F/U/N/E/R/A/L/

So by now I bet ya all found out what happened.

-flash...back-

Takeru and Hikari were sharing the same smoothie giving each other a loving look.

Hikari started giggling. Takeru kept giving her the same looks.

"Hikari, promise me we will always be together!"

"Sure Takeru, I promise. We will be together forever!"

"Don't you just find that sick?" Daiske asked me that day.

"Yeah, how can Takeru love her?"

"All I know he doesn't like her just for her looks, but her sweet light heart."

"He told you that?"

"No I just know!" He look over to them again.

"You don't like them going out with her?"

"No, Hikari is suppose to be mine not his."

"Any chance that might happen?"

"The way they made that promise... no."

I sighed angrily.

-end..of..flash..back-

The day he gave her their first kiss it sealed their love would have lasted forever...

-another..one-

"Hey Hikari want to dance." My brother asked her on the school dance.

She took his hand. Her hair grew up to shoulder length, she was wearing a deep pink dress.

They walked towards the center of the dance floor.

My brother waited a few songs just for the right one.

This nice and slow one.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, they stood like this during the whole darn song. It seemed to have last forever, just watching them, look into each others eyes.

As the song ended, Takeru leaned forward and gave her a nice long lasting kiss. The kind I want to give him.

-end..of..this..one-

I made her break her promise, it felt so nice. But know I carry my brothers sadness in me.. I need to tell him. How much I love him, but it seems I have broken his heart. My selfishness took over me.

Now I have him... all to my self. But when will I have the courage tell him.

A/F/E/W/W/E/E/K/S/L/A/T/E/R/

Still don't have the courage... his broken heart keeps stopping me. His sweet smile keeps me brighten up. That fire still burns in my heart, just as much as I love my sweet little tenshi, my half-brother.

The flames that burst that day that killed her, was to show I was not kidding. She should have taken me serious.

But who can blame her she is such a hard-headed brunette. Just like her brother, but he did take stuff serious when it was right in his face.

"Oh Takeru when can I tell you?"

"Tell him what?" a familiar voice said.

"Sora!"

"Hey Yamato, you seem to be a bit confused. Want to tell me?"

"No I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"But you want to tell some thing to Takeru, what is it?"

"It's none of your business!"

"You know something about the fire don't ya?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"That day, the smile you had as you saw the fire burn the whole building, you knew what was happening yet you kept smiling!"

"You are stupid, I was not smiling!"

"Not until you heard the _whole_ Yagami family died, you know something tell me!" She fisted her hands and banged them on my chest, and walked closed to me.

"I ... I don't know anything!"

"Yes... you do, I know 'cause I still love you!"Tears ran down the redheaded teenager.

"Sorry but I don't, I feel nothing for you!"

She backed away from me, "Tell me!"

My hand ran across her face, "You need to stop when I say I know nothing!"

"Yamato how could you?"

"What?"

"How could you?" She ran the direction she came from, her hand was on her face tears kept racing down.

What had happened, I slapped one of my friends... Has she figured it out?

If she has... she'll probably tell everyone.

She can't, not until I tell Takeru. And not ever.

/M/O/N/T/H/L/A/T/E/R/

She still has not said anything to me nor the rest of the gang. Probably stumped.

I have to make my move on Takeru soon, he has changed seem to brighten up, he might probably fall for another chick. Like that stupid french girl he and Taichi had met a few years ago.

Hmm... my selfishness still rages at a thought of that ever happening.

My little angel is my half-brother not some stupid old girlfriend.

You see Takeru, you'll be mine whether you like it or not.

No body will stop me, not even the person you once lost. Her spirit may be coming back to haunt me... but what is a little girl to do..

... It's strange 'cause I just saw Sora walking up to me and words coming out her mouth..

"Why did you do it?"

"What did I do?"

"Tried to kill Hikari, wait not even tried. Accomplished, along that you killed Taichi!"

"It's really is none of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why do you still talk to me after what happened?"

"Because my heart can't decide I want your help."

"Why can't you find some one else?"

"I want you!"

"Whatever!"

"You'll be so sorry if you ever get disappointed!"

"Don't bother!" He turn around then stopped.

"Yama, what's going on."

"Nothing Mimi."

"Sora told me, tell me it is not true."

"Uh..."

"It's true ain't it?"

"Y- why do you even care?"

"You killed our friends why?"

"He is selfish!"

Great 2 friends hate me.

Tears ran down both of them.

I felt like yelling at them.. which is what I did "Both of you are right I am selfish."

"But why, what did Taichi have that you didn't?"

Nothing came out, there was only silence.

Sora started coughing. Mimi looked startled and then I knew they found out.

"You-you really are selfish." Mimi started running off.

Sora gave a disgusted look at me.

"Can't help it, really."

/T/A/K/E/R/U/'/S/A/P/A/R/T/M/E/N/T/

Well one last chance.

Good thing Takeru's alone tonight, mom's working late as usual.

Perfect opportunity to tell him.

Takeru opened the door, he looked like if he had just woke up.

"Yamato, what is it?"

I walked in. Closed the door right behind me.

"Yamato what's wrong?"

"Nothing really!" I could tell my half-brother looked scared.

"Yamato what is wrong?"

I pushed Takeru towards the wall. My hands on his shoulder to prevent him from escaping.

"Yamato what is going-" I leaned forward forcing a kiss onto his lips. Really hard to get him to listen. Had to force a deep long kiss. Takeru tried to pull away, but couldn't the wall behind him, stopped him.

After what seemed like forever. I pulled away.

Takeru gave me a smile, not a scared one but one that could understand me.

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

**LWG:** This is a defent one shot. Hope y'all enjoyed this fic. Review and tell me what you think I really need to know..

1520


End file.
